The Dark Apprentice (working title)
by StrengthAndHonour
Summary: When Harry is hurt by the Dursleys, the Dark Apprentice feels the distortion in the Force. This is a tale of Harry's preparation for his trials to come, and the Dark Apprentice's exploration of a long-lost culture in the Unknown Regions. / I will try to stick to canon events and facts from both universes as much as possible, but sometimes, plot bunnies.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Apprentice**

 **Chapter 1**

The Dark Apprentice sat, alone, in the cockpit of the Rogue Shadow as he stared at the planet before him. Through memory flashes of his previous incarnation, he'd seen many planets worthy of the moniker 'beautiful', but this one took the cake. Glistening seas that rippled between navy and turquoise, rolling tracts of land that shifted from earthy browns to verdant greens and stark, sharp white. Not one planet held the chaotic homage to nature herself, in Known Space. Here in the Unknown Regions, worlds were unpopulated by civilised species. They were, however, infested with insectoid Kiliks and original Sith remnants. This planet, however, was different. This planet held a population of Force-users, ones with preternatural control over the Force. That, and they had next to no advanced technology.

His latest mission given to him by his Master, Darth Vader, was to collect Sith relics and artefacts from the Unknown Regions in preparation for his latest usurpation. Force knew what he was going to do with that junk. Not that he'd ever get it.

The Dark Apprentice sat in his cockpit, alone, as his ship drifted over the planet. He could descend to the surface, and rule as a king over peasants. He could wage war until the world drowned in blood. That, or he could take his own apprentice. He hated his Master for forcing him to kill Galen Marek- his brother-clone. He did not have the psychological hatred of life that most Sith did. Only hatred of his Master. The man who'd forced him into a cell little larger than himself, sent electrical currents through him every time drowsiness crept over him, who starved him into Force-comas, the monster who made a man kill his brother. He could feel the Dark Side calling to him, just as the Light Side did. Neither would win. He was his own man now. Vader couldn't find him here, anyway.

From below, a sudden cry for help pierced his senses. It was animalistic, in a sense, for it had no particular focus. Interested, Galen's clone turned his attention to it. Conflicting emotions and images became clearer: a dark space beneath a set of stairs, which felt safe. The same dark space, with creeping darkness, and terror of the night. An over-bearing, overweight man, spittle flying, a meaty fist emerging out of the blur behind. A stick-thin woman, fear and hatred radiating out from her. A small, blonde boy, laughing as he beat upon a small, frail-looking child.

Not even in his darkest trials, had Vader mindlessly beaten him. He had always had the mind to make himself stronger. But that only began once he could take hardship like that- he had food, he had conversation, he had something akin to fatherly love from the man behind the mask. Not in so many words or actions, but the man had saved him from death at the hands of stormtroopers.

Pity rang out through the Force. Not from Earth, but from the Rogue Shadow. Pity, swiftly followed by righteous anger.

The Rogue Shadow angled down towards Earth, stealth drives engaged. The Dark Apprentice would not allow this to continue. Not to one so powerful in the Force, who could already rival himself in terms of raw power.

* * *

Harry Potter lay curled up on his small, roll-out mattress in the cupboard under the stairs. The light from the hall did not shine into the cramped and dusty space, nor was there a light bulb in there. The boy lay, with nary a whimper to betray the pain he was in. He'd learnt early on not to cry. He'd learnt that before he could walk. If he didn't cry, he may be allowed some food.

The boy couldn't move for fear of making a sound. If he moved, he'd scream. You see, Harry Potter was no ordinary boy. No, this boy had broken more bones than most stunt drivers. Six broken ribs. Both shoulder blades fractured. Toes crushed. Fingers bent. Arms crooked. Name it, and the boy had probably broken it.

Correction. He'd had to sit there and take it silently while they were broken for him. Doctors weren't allowed. A 'waste of money and time. And time is money!' according to Mr. Dursley. If it wasn't for the Otherness that healed the boy every night, he would long be dead, he feared.

Another reason the boy was like no other- he knew of death, oh yes. You could say he was well acquainted. If you asked him where his parents were, he'd only answer 'In the place where dead people go. The ground.' and hear no more of that person's surprise. He did not say 'passed away' or 'somewhere else'. But this is by the by. What we are steering towards is the one moment of Harry Potter's short life in which he will remember first feeling happy.

This is how it came about.

* * *

There was a light knock on the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive, startling the normal family within. Nobody called this late, not even Mr. Bubbage from Number 5 who needed a drill most days. Mr. Dursley heaved himself to his feet, and wove unsteadily to the door. The knocking repeated itself.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Hold your horses, or you'll scratch the paint!" Mr. Dursley called through the door. The blurry silhouette of a tall man could be seen through the privacy glass in the normal front door. Mr. Dursley made it to the door in record time of nearly thirty seconds, and started to unchain it from the jamb. "Just one second, and I'll be there. You never know who could come knocking, you know…"

The poor man was muttering to himself again. This, of course, is completely normal. He heaved open the front door to reveal a young, but tall man standing in the darkness of the midwinter night. A blacker than black cloak hung over his shoulders, hiding the rest of his body from view.

"May I help you, sir? Is there a reason you are knocking so late in the evening? Has your car broken down?" Mr. Dursley asked.

"No. You may not help. You have done enough damage already. Step aside." The young man waved his hand across the fatter male's eyes, which promptly misted over. The fat man wobbled back into the sitting room, completely unaware of the intruder.

The Dark Apprentice swept through the hallway, until he came to the cupboard under the stairs. He could feel the Dark Side of the Force resonating within, it was a wonder the other Force-users on this planet couldn't sense it. The young man crouched down next to the cupboard, debating his best course of action. Coming to a conclusion, he knocked lightly on the door.

"Mr. Potter, I am about to open the door to your room. Please, do not move, I do not wish you harm. I'm here to look after you. I'm here to take you away from these people. Would you like that?" A muffled reply came from within. Without the Force to aid him, he would never have caught the assent. The Dark Apprentice slid the numerous bolts back, and slowly opened the door. Inside, he saw a sight even his void-cold heart had trouble turning away. Shutting off his emotions from his actions, he used the Force to lift the bundle of bones and skin into the air, and he walked out of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, and into his Rogue Shadow. Inside, he laid the boy down on a medical table. Turning, he opened a bacta tank and lifted the boy into it. There was no time to be nice and tell him to breathe normally. He only wished that he knew what he was doing.

* * *

Exposure to bacta tanks should be limited to a day at a time. Some medical facilities extended this, but they were radicals. Harry had been in the bacta tank for nearly a week. The occasional crack could be heard echoing through the ship as the bacteria caused his bones to re-break and mend in the right position.

The Dark Apprentice had not slept in all the time that the boy had been in the tank. It looked to be the first of many weeks kept awake by the random popping and snappings of bones.

* * *

Harry weaved in and out of consciousness. He felt no pain for the first time in living memory. He dreamed of green flashing lights, his mum playing hide-and-seek too well, and flying through the night on a motorbike. He breathed through a small mouthpiece clenched between his teeth, releasing bubbles on every exhale. He dreamed of flashing sticks, and lightning arcing across the sky. He dreamed of the stars.

* * *

A/N: First thing I've published in around a year, I know. With too much time on my hands, you'll hopefully be reading a lot more sometime soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Apprentice**

 **Chapter 2**

With a snap-hiss, the top of the bacta tank opened, and swivelled off. Harry opened his eyes, as he was lifted out of the liquid that had miraculously healed him of all his ailments. His skin had more colour, now. He had a slight amount more muscle and his bones didn't show too much. The five year-old Harry Potter giggled as he floated across the room to the drying towel.

After being rubbed off completely, he sat and stared at the man who'd saved him. Tall and dark-haired, the young boy was pleased to see someone who wasn't his Uncle Vernon. He stood rather shakily after being in a state of suspension for a week. Speaking of:

"Excuse me, mister? Where's the loo? I've gotta poo!"

"Uhh- the refresher is just there." The Apprentice pointed to a door marked with a brown band about head-height. Harry ran over and nearly dropped his bomb when the door moved- seemingly- of its own accord. Looking for reassurance, the strange man just gestured to the 'fresher.

After Harry had finished his business, the Apprentice sat him down and decided to ascertain why he had been in the cupboard under the stairs.

"So, why were you locked in that cupboard?"

"I was locked in my room because I'd done a bad thing." The Apprentice frowned. What necessitated that kind of punishment in someone so long, outside of Sith culture?

"What bad thing?" He asked.

"I… I was running away from Dudley and his friends and then I appeared on top of a roof. They had to call the Fire Service to get me down." Harry looked ashamed at that, although the Apprentice was confused. Appeared? Maybe just a memory lapse, however uncommon in one so young.

"I fail to see what is wrong with that. By the sounds of it, they meant you harm, and you escaped. I do not think you deserved that treatment. But, that is in the past now. You live with me, now. You-" The Apprentice stuttered here. He was suddenly unsure. What was a Sith Apprentice doing, adopting a hard-done-by 5-year-old child from an unknown world? He knew, but he didn't want to admit it. He wanted this child to have what he didn't. What he could never have.

"You'll have a good childhood, but one where you will try your honest hardest to do as well as possible, is that clear?" If he was going to hell, he may as well go all the way.

Harry nodded affirmative, "Yes, mister! I'll try my very hardest! I… I won't get beaten for doing good, will I? Mister?" So that's why the boy was a bit weird- he'd been punished for doing both good, and bad.

"No, you will only be punished if you break a promise, or if you do not do as I say, when I say. Understand?" He didn't say he wouldn't hurt him, best to leave that hanging over his head. He didn't exactly want a problem child, did he?

What did he want?

Harry was happy with that. He nodded his understanding.

"Good, now, what's your name?"

"Harry Potter! I used to be called Boy, or Freak, but Miss. MacKenzie told me I was called 'Harry'." The Apprentice began to make mental notes on just what the boy's previous guardians had done and not done for the boy.

"Well, Harry, I want you to meet someone; his name is PROXY. He's droid. I don't know if you know what that is, but he's made of metal and he can make himself look like other people. Come, he'll be teaching you from now on. You'll like him, I'm sure. By the way, my name's- uh, Galen. Galen Marek."

* * *

"PROXY, this is Harry. I picked him up on that planet I felt the Force Disturbance on. Turns out it was him. You're to teach him how to write, read, all the things he'll need to get by. No combat, though, alright?"

"Of course, Master. Will you be teaching him like your Master taught you?"

Galen, as he now had to call himself, hesitated. "No. I will teach him as Master Rahm did." With that said, he turned and left the room. Only a week previously, he had been a staunch loyalist to Lord Vader. He could feel the Dark Side thrumming in his veins with every step, with every kill he rejoiced in the passion, the chaos, and the hate that it brought. Now, he could still feel his connection to Dark Side, but he no longer sought to serve Lord Vader. Not even to usurp Lord Sidius. He sought only to… help the boy.

* * *

PROXY sat at the table, data-slate in hand whilst trying to get Harry to understand the letters and numbers of Galactic Basic. It seemed impossible. Maybe another approach would be necessary.

"Young Master, perhaps if you showed me the numbers of your own language, I could show you how they relate to this task."

Harry looked at the droid, completely happy with being asked to show what he knew- he knew so much more than he was allowed to show at home!

"Sure! We have one, two, three..."

The child continued, whilst the droid was restraining itself from showing too much amazement- they were, after all, trying to emulate Master Kota in their style of teaching. The child knew an entire alphabet and numerical system, so the only thing the droid had to do was show him how they related to his own system. Good thing AIs could understand things pretty fast. It seemed as if Harry liked teaching, or at least at this early stage, showing what he knew already.

* * *

Harry's rudimentary education flew by- with none of the restrictions of Earthly education, he learnt the ins and outs of mathematics, art, science, language, and religion. PROXY took short breaks from teaching Harry to collect more data on his Earthly scholastic subjects- Galen had a feeling that Harry was needed here, and would need to be as prepared as possible. The boy progressed in leaps and bounds- whatever PROXY attempted to teach him, he devoured with such readiness it seemed as if he already knew half of the matter.

PROXY did not just teach Harry about Earthly things, but also about things found out in the Galaxy. The thousands of races, the Galaxy's history, and the Jedi. Not just them, but the Sith, too. He told the small, green-eyed boy about the various creeds of the two factions, one seeking peace and stability, the other seeking (originally) nature's balance and passion. The droid was careful not to lean either way, or to force the boy to see one as better than the other. They were merely viewpoints.

There were three things that the ever-faithful PROXY did not mention just yet- combat, the Force, and lightsabers. That was his Master's job, and his decision when the boy would learn about them. He was taking a very Kota-like approach to teach Harry. Standoffish and brooding even on a good day, Galen orchestrated Harry's progress like a master conductor- when the boy came to him telling him all he knew, he asked questions designed to lead the boy into avenues of research and learning in his own time, ones to make him think and use his knowledge. Because with only knowledge, there could be no wisdom. But to use your knowledge, now that is wise.

* * *

It was approaching a year since Harry had been saved from the Dursleys' household. Galen was inwardly pleased with how well Harry was learning. His food had, of course, been supplemented to ensure maximum muscle and bone growth, not to mention brain food in the form of Dianoga tentacles (i.e. almost solid protein). Galen was sure that Harry was ready to start on his combat training, but he had to make sure. He didn't want him to go down the road that would lead to the Dark Side to the exclusion of all else. He had to train him to use his abilities for himself- other people only betrayed- no. He would not interfere with Harry like that. He'd let the boy make his own way.

Galen sighed, and then pushed off the wall he was leaning on while watching the boy read through some advanced text on states of matter.

* * *

"Harry, what is that you're reading there?" The young boy looked up, after finishing his sentence. Not even needing to put his finger on the page, to know his place.

"Nuclear and Particle Physics by B.R. Martin. This chapter's about plasma! Did you know, that plasma can conduct electricity? And that it makes up every single star?"

Galen laughed, the boy was so eager to learn! He hated to take that away from him, if only a little bit. "Harry, I have something to show you, and a few new lessons for you to take per week. What do you say?"

"Yes!" Harry practically jumped up and down, he was getting bored with his current subjects. He was reading so far ahead that PROXY was basically camping out on Earth now.

"Then let's go. I'll show you a new area of the ship- one of the ones you weren't allowed in." Harry sat, eyes wide open. It may as well have been Christmas for the boy, being allowed somewhere new. "Well, come on!

* * *

The training room on the Rogue Shadow was large, and circular. The bays on the wall held combat-purposed PROXY droids, and the ceiling held moving targets. Harry wondered at what this room was for, with all the teachers and metal doors.

"This, Harry, is the Training Room. From now on, from seven until nine, you will train with me in here, building up stamina, strength and agility. Once you are at a level I deem acceptable, you will start on your first project. Want to know what it is?" Galen couldn't help but make the boy wonder, his eyes scanned the room fitfully, unaware that his target was hanging on his protector's waist.

The Clone pulled his cloak aside, just enough for Harry to see the two metal cylinders hanging from his belt. The boy's eyes bugged, but then he frowned. He had no idea what they were.

"Shall I show you what you have to look forward to, Harry?" Galen smirked. He must be psychic.

"Yes, please! Please show!" Harry nearly screamed in excitement.

"Alright, alright, modulate your voice, please." The boy clamped his mouth shut, chastised.

Galen slowly drew his lightsabers, holding them his traditionally unique way- the Jar'Kai grip, as it was called. The blade emitters point up past his back, and the gleaming metal cylinders grasped tightly in his hands. Thumbing the activation studs, the blades leapt out of the hilts with an almost-silent snap-hisss. He'd take the liberty to change the blade crystals to some of those kept by Starkiller when he was travelling with Kota for a time. He'd decided to use the black-core, white aura crystals, he'd feel like he'd betray the Jedi name just by using the blue ones, let alone Starkiller's aqua crystal sets. The sibilant hum of the blades was barely audible as he remained perfectly still. Suddenly swinging his right hand around, he began to move through the beginner Shii-Cho forms. The wide arcs of the blades in his reverse grip made it look like a deadly dance- which is just what he wanted Harry to think. Emphasis on deadly.

The boy sat in the centre of the Training Room as Galen slowly amped up his show of lightsaber combat. Moving from Shii-Cho to Makashi, the ex-Apprentice began deliberately exaggerating his movements, emphasising his footwork and precise strikes against imaginary foes. It carried on through the Seven Forms, to Soresu with its constant blade-movement and subtle dodges, Ataru's acrobatics seemingly defying physics and strikes appearing from any which direction; Shien and Djem So with their over-bearing attacks and steadfast defence, with wide and powerful power strikes and sweeps. Niman, with its jack-of-all-trades inclusion of the others, giving no ground but taking none in turn. Galen's Jar'Kai skills came to the forefront then, using both lightsabers like they were but part of his arms; he slowed down as he reeled himself back in.

And yet, a small voice in his mind couldn't help but comment: What about Juyo? What about Vaapad? Show him the darker sides to the beauty, Galen… Should he? Should he tempt him, or scare him away from them? Hell, the boy should know what he's getting into, Galen told himself.

The man changed posture faster than a cobra striking. He slashed, he stabbed, he cut and carved and swept with his sabers until he even he was breaking a sweat. He drew on his darkest thoughts, the ones he'd kept locked inside since he'd met the happy little boy. Vaapad. Using the rage of the enemy and your own internal darkness. Invented by Grand Master Mace Windu before his death at the hands of Darth Sidious. Wrenching his thoughts from the pit, he swung the sabers around, humming them so close to young Harry, he felt the heat.

Awed at the show of acrobatics, swordsmanship and mastery, Harry was too frozen to clap, let alone flinch at how close the last swing had come to him. He knew, he knew that Galen was showing him everything- everything he had to look forward to, and what to avoid unless absolutely necessary.

"These, Harry, are called 'lightsabers'. They don't use light, but plasma, to form a complete, single cutting edge. It can cut through almost anything- there are some very rare ores and compounds that confound it. Now, I am not a Jedi, nor am I Sith. I… used to be Sith. Since meeting you, I have seen the error of my ways, and have been brought back from teetering on the edge as I was. You will construct your own training saber before you can use a proper one. I won't have you lopping off and arm or a leg- especially not your head!"

Harry's eyes were so big, you'd think they should have popped out long ago.

"But, you can't use your hands; only your mind, and the Force. Do you know what that is?"

Harry's brows furrowed. He'd read of the term, somewhere… Something about Force-users. Galen continued.

"The Force is what people on your world would call 'magic'-" Harry flinched slightly, which did not go unnoticed by Galen. "Harry? Are you OK?"

"I- my relatives would not allow that word to be spoken, that's all. That, and… every time I did something that couldn't be explained, they… beat me. Is that what this is, the… Force?"

"Well, what did you do? Jump extra high, run too fast? Something like that?"

"I- no, I was running away from my cousin and his friends, and appeared on a roof I sometimes climbed to for safety. They saw me disappear, which is why the Dursleys found out."

Galen was stumped- no one could do that, as far as he knew. Sure, Terror Troopers could move damnably fast, but not appear nearly twenty feet in the air a split second later.

"Were there any other occasions like that?"

"Well, I heal really fast- I would've been fine by the morning, night you found me. My hair grows whenever Aunt Petunia cuts it really short and badly. I turned my teacher's wig blue because she ripped up my art work because it was better than Dudley's. I… can speak to snakes, too." Harry was very hesitant about the last part- maybe snakes were feared or frowned upon on Earth.

"Well… I haven't heard of any of these skills in terms of Force-use, but maybe… I'll do some reading, I never really learned a lot about the old Jedi Order, they may have had something like this. Anyway, the Force can be used in various ways- you can Pull, Push or Grip things or people, you can Jump, heck, you can Levitate if you're strong enough and have more focus than a laser. Some of the old Jedi Order could use Battle-Meditation to change the course of a battle, some could speak to the dead. Some Sith can use Force Lightning to attack their opponents, but this uses a great deal of power and rage to do it right (and you were right, plasma is conductive). It mostly depends on what your intent is. You can build up the pressure of some, and release it all at once. You can even alter the minds of the very weak-minded, although most notice it after a while of being affected. That's the basic overview, there are hundreds of different techniques. Any questions before I continue, Harry?"

The boy sat in thought for a minute, churning and cataloguing all he'd been told. He had several, but all but one could wait.

"When do I start learning to use the Force?" Galen laughed at his readiness, so soon!

"Not for a while yet, you need to be able to control yourself to the extreme- the old Jedi Order attempted to force their members to refuse all emotion, but I find this inadequate. In the absence of emotion, there is only apathy. It is better to think things through logically, balancing all arguments, and relying on instinct and the Force when time is short. Do you understand that?" Harry nodded.

"Right. As I said, first you'll be learning control, balance and stamina. Besides your current studies in the mornings, you will now spend the latter half of the day alternating between building up to using the Force, and learning how to make a lightsaber. I have tonnes of parts in the hold, so don't hold back in getting to know the pieces- they're individual, so if you find something that you have a kind of 'attachment' to, save it and keep it safe until you're better at building it. For now, we'll start with meditation and finding the Force within you. You see, in every cell in your body, there are things called 'midi-chlorians'…"

* * *

Galen and Harry sat in the Training Room from noon until nine every day, switching subjects until they began to blend together. Galen had expected years, as it had been with him- and he'd been learning under the swift-as-a-river Sith regime. Harry took merely two weeks to control his emotions enough to not psych out when he was allowed to hold and test the weight of one of Galen's lightsabers. His physical training came to the fore then, when he didn't drop the weight straight away. The snap-hisss made him smile slightly, the black-white light illuminating his young face.

Harry had taken to meditating at night until the early hours of the morning, working through his life and coming to terms with the terrible abuse he'd suffered at home. He didn't know it, but small items such as pens and parts of lightsabers began to float as he became used to meditating and letting the Force flow through him.

Galen kept him busy during their lessons, throwing Harry into physical exercise so hard the poor boy almost considered it a punishment. However, it didn't take him long to figure it out- the harder it was now, the easier it would be later. He knew that if Galen set the challenge, it meant he thought that Harry could overcome it.

Galen, conversely, kept throwing ever-harder challenges at Harry, attempting to test his mettle and ways of coping with failure. The boy just kept beating them. Assault courses were left behind in the dust, the boy was so fast. Finding Force-infused objects in a room of Blank objects was too easy, and the boy meditated through sudden, non-lethal attacks from PROXY. He was indomitable, at only six and a half years. What would he be like later in life?

It took Harry another two weeks to begin to consciously use the Force with hand-gestures. Half-meditating was the key- he was calm, but not emotionless. He could guide things through hoops, throw things ever-increasing distances, and infuse his muscles with the Force for short periods of time.

Finally, though, Harry could build his training saber.

* * *

Galen sat meditating in his quarters one night, when he slipped deeper into trance than he usually did. He could feel the waves of the Force crashing over him, some pulling him down, others lifting him up. His mind remained afloat amidst the waves, until he felt another presence. Something dark. Twisted. Broken. He reached out, sure in his strength. The presence was barely registering in the deep oceans of the Force, it couldn't harm him.

Images spewed from a rift shaped like a lightning bolt. A young boy, pointing a stick at a man so obviously his father. Green light. A slightly older boy, the same one, pointing the same stick at a girl with bunches of hair on either side of her face. The boy, now a young man, stick in hand, a creepily made-up woman writhing on the floor. Green light. A dirty old man, lying drunk in a bush. Green light. A young, attractive woman, green light. This time, hissing could be heard in the background. A young farmer, hoe in hand, green light. A baby, with bright green eyes, a mother with the same eyes and beautiful, red-gold hair, green light, screams, a lightning bolt scar. One almost exactly the same as Harry's… This man had tried to kill Harry. The green light… some kind of death-causing ray? A lot like the Death Star that Galen remembered from his namesake.

The images stopped, as the entity weakened. It called to Galen's inner darkness. He almost laughed! Couldn't it tell, he now had light inside, too? He refused its call, felt the rage and fear simultaneously. Conjuring up his lightsabers, he soared forwards though the waves of the Force, and set about dismembering the parasitic link he could feel to Harry's mind.

It happened late one night while Harry was meditating. Opening his eyes, he saw the parts he felt an affinity to floating past his eyes. Reaching out with the Force for the first time without using his limbs (he'd used his feet on occasion, when tasked to), he grasped the small emitter in front of his eyes with his mind, and scouted about for where he could feel the activation stud. After gathering the other pieces, amongst them the diatium power cell and the flux aperture, with the stabilisation nozzle fitted over it. He began to work at it like a puzzle, fitting and clipping the pieces that fit together, both in the Force and in life. He continued on, not even aware that Galen had felt his shift into conscious, gesture-less use. The man stood amazed, a six-year old using the Force to make his first training saber. Usually, eleven year olds would have trouble with this.

It could have something to do with his combating the thing leeching off of the boy's mind. Perhaps he should mention it. But not now. Not when the boy was so close!

* * *

Harry went to PROXY's lessons as normal, from five until twelve every day. He delved into some of the newer, more advanced forms of science and mathematics that the Galaxy had made. Plasma blades, high-energy batteries, even force-fields, an item of science-fiction at home. He learned and remembered all. PROXY was finding it hard to find anything from Earth that Harry should learn to be the best he ever could, until he stumbled across a curious sight.

Disguised as he was (an old man with a stick, walking slowly through a field- don't ask), PROXY stumbled across a young girl flying on what could only be described as a branch. She must have been only a year younger than Harry, and yet she looked so at home on that flying branch, the droid cogitated the fact that she was used to it. The droid also made the hypothesis that it was Force-related, as an adult stepped out on the side of small field, and started yelling all sorts at the girl for being so reckless. Shooting a jet of light at a strange twenty-foot high hoop, which suddenly sprung branches and leaves, hiding the hoop from sight. "Seen by Muggles" was heard by PROXY's sensitive speech-input devices several times, as was 'Hogwarts', 'magic' and 'Harry Potter'. He needed to return to his master. He had news to relay.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dark Apprentice**

 **Chapter 3**

Galen Marek the Second sat watching Harry meditate, clicking the last and final piece of his training saber into position. The belt hook now firmly attached, Harry opened his eyes in awe, staring at the beautiful construction before him. The gleaming silver handle was ramrod straight, and a small plasteel window allowed people to see the crystal chamber which held a vibrant and pulsating red gem. Just by looking at it, an experienced lightsaber-user could tell it was not 'Sith-red' as some called it; rather, it was passion, love, compassion, righteousness, honour and humility. Gazing into the crystal chamber, Galen felt burdens he hadn't known he had lift. He could still feel his connection to the Dark Side, but… He felt no pull, so to speak. He felt as if, on command, he could release an entire Force Storm like his weaker brother-clone had done, but without succumbing to any rage or hate.

Where had Harry found that crystal?

Just as Galen was preparing to intrude on Harry's meditation, he heard the chime signalling PROXY's return to the ship. Galen would talk to Harry soon, no doubt.

Walking quickly to the docking station, he expected to see PROXY waiting there for him. Instead, the droid was already walking towards him, as filled with purpose as a droid's gait could be.

"Master, I have news of Earth. I was looking for some Force-related texts in a village with high levels of Force activity. I'd gone to a house that registered higher on the scale than anywhere else, when I saw a little girl with bright red hair flying on a stick of wood. Then, a woman who was obviously her mother emerged from the woods and shot something at the hoop this girl was playing with. Get this- the wooden pole that the hoop was on sprouted branches and turned into a tree! Master, this is a use of the Force I am unaware of. Are my databanks incomplete?"

"Hardly. I will need to see this for myself. Stay here, and begin to educate Harry on the varying uses of the Force- but no practicals. I will be back soon."

With that, Galen climbed into the small shuttle his ship was equipped with now, and shot off for England, the ship's previous co-ordinates still logged.

* * *

Galen stood in the same field as PROXY had not even half an hour beforehand. He stared around him, not surprised that the woods were silent. He did, however, feel vague movements in the Force ahead.

Traipsing through the rather damp wintry meadow, he saw a small town in the distance to his right. Yellow light flickered through the early morning mist as Galen approached what he could now recognise as a 'house'. A loose-fitting term, to be sure. The house had nearly six floors, with some parts of the house extending out halfway between, making it hard to be sure. It seemed to be held up by the Force alone, and yet Galen could see no one actively holding it up, let alone feel their ripples in the Force.

He jumped over an archaic wooden gate and into their front garden. Inside, he could see a family of seven children and two parents eating their breakfast. A great deal of breakfast, even for a Force-user. He could tell all of them were. How strange. Jedi were supposed to support abstinence and chastity, and yet these things could be seen as unheard of in this family! For a second, Galen envied them. But then he had a thought- Harry was almost like a son to him. Give it a couple more years, and the boy may even see him as a father. Galen's attention snapped back to reality as he felt the Force ripple out slightly around him.

The family eating indoors was no longer eating. Well, everyone but the youngest boy. They were all at the window staring at him, while the mother and father stood, side by side, in front of the door to their home.

Shit. So much for stealth. Well done, Galen!

"Who are you? How did you find this place?" The man yelled across the garden, simple stick pointed in his direction. If the woman could make a pole a tree, he didn't want to find out what the man could do.

"I felt your presence, and was interested in meeting you! I mean you no harm! I climbed over your gate, which I realise was quite impolite! Please, I wish to talk!"

The two redheads conferred briefly, until the man tucked away his stick, yet the woman kept hers handy. Galen tagged her as a duellist. Of what sort, he had yet to determine. Slowly walking forwards, hands slightly out the sides, he made sure to prevent no threatening stances. Once within casual speech-range, he promptly sat on the dewy grass in front of the pair.

"My name is Boba Fett." He felt it to be a name they shouldn't know, stuck on this back-water. "I'm a traveller, and just wished to talk. Your names, if I may?"

"Arthur Weasley, and my wife Molly. Our kids are inside. All seven of them. What did you come to talk about, stranger?"

Galen frowned. Still calling him stranger. No trust. Hmm.

"Your brand of magic is… different to my own. I find this interesting to the extreme, you see, and should like very much to see it. I saw your wife earlier turn the hoop to a tree, and could barely believe my eyes. May I ask… could you show me, please?"

"Different, you say? Well, I think a small show-and-tell shouldn't hurt, eh Molly dear?" The way the man asked his question, it became clear who called the shots around here. She nodded, still watching their trespasser.

Withdrawing his wand again, Arthur swished and flicked it lightly, slowly levitating a large cauldron from inside the pond. Next, he conjured a chair for his wife, himself, and his guest, and bade them all sit.

Taking his seat, Galen thought of something new. "Mr. Weasley, tell me about your world, please. It has been so long since I was last in the magical world, I'm afraid I've rather lost touch of where I am!"

The genial personality hid his true information-gathering purposes. Arthur sat back in his comfy, over-stuffed armchair as his wife did the same, their world would take some explaining, he was sure.

* * *

Galen returned to the _Rogue Shadow_ heavily burdened. He'd essentially saved the saviour of the wizarding world. He'd exposed him to some of the darkest fighting arts available to the Galaxy, and the boy saw them as neutral, it was obvious. He sighed. He couldn't go back on his word now, he couldn't just show Harry the Seven Forms and then not teach him two of them. Heck, he'd probably get the puppy-eyes if he refused to teach him anything…

But now, it became obvious that Harry had to be taught everything Galen knew. Maybe he'd try and find some remnant Jedi, see if they knew anything that could benefit Harry. They wouldn't trust him, though. The Dark Side still clung to him, although his heart was now Light. Except… Maris. The one that the original Galen Marek had spared on Felucia, He could still feel her Life Debt connecting the two, even weakened as it was (he was only a copy of her debt-owner, therefore the connection was smaller). He'd send PROXY. He could take over the lessons if the droid left a plan of sorts. Besides, he'd have to amp up the lessons. He was expected at Privet Drive on the day of his eleventh birthday, after all.

Thank the Force for the Weasley family, all Galen had to do was cram the next ten years of training into five. That would be a tall order for Master Yoda, let alone himself- but his student was light years better and faster at learning than any he'd ever heard of. Which reminded him. He'd need to test Harry's blood for his midi-chlorian count soon, to measure his change over his training, now that he'd started to actively use it.

Emerging from his thoughts, Galen wandered back to his quarters to get a few hours' sleep before it was time for training.

* * *

Harry stood in front of Galen, training saber in hand. Holding it in the standard Shii-Cho grip- both hands on the hilt, blade angled 45 o outwards towards his Master. He'd spent the last week learning how to hold the training saber in the right grip, and holding that position for ever-longer periods of time. He'd learnt each stage of the First Form, and was now about to engage his Master in a practice duel.

Galen had his dominant foot forwards, telling Harry he was ready to defend. Understanding the philosophy of fighting be second-best to talking things through, he also presented a defensive stance. He waited.

Wanting to move things on, Galen swiftly changed, pushing forwards with his less-dominant foot, he made a wide sweep at Harry's feet. Harry stepped back, but lunged forwards as soon as the lightsaber scored a line in the metal deck. He made to slash down in the typical Basic Attack, but Galen blocked in a shower of sparks.

Knowing that his Master had far superior strength, Harry quickly slipped from Shii-Cho to Makashi.

As the duel carried on, the two slipped from one Form to another, trying to hit the other. Galen obviously pulled his blows, he hardly wanted to have to replace one of Harry's hands or something- it might affect his future wand-work. Finally, Galen's lightsaber skimmed Harry's right forearm, slightly cooking the flesh, and making him whimper. Harry tried to carry on, but his fingers just wouldn't obey him, and let his training saber fall to the deck.

The two stood, Harry lightly panting, Galen not even breaking a sweat.

"A good fight, Harry! I think more reflex training, and definitely more pain-threshold. But, I think that is it for today, you can go rest now." He smirked as Harry nearly flopped to the floor.

"Thank you, Master. When will I learn how use the Force, Galen?" A puddle of sweat had already formed around the boy.

"Oh, sometime soon, I should think. I think your control is nearly there- you didn't lose your temper _at all_ during that fight, despite my Dun Möch use. I thought that the comment on your parents would tip you over the edge, but I can see it nearly did. More meditation, I think. Release your worries and memories into the Force. They cannot help you now."

"… Yes, Master."

Harry clawed himself back up to his feet, and bowed, before heading back to his room.

* * *

Time flew by aboard the _Rogue Shadow_ , with Harry's skills improving in leaps and bounds. The time approached for him to learn how to access the Force. His Master was excited, he could tell. Galen sat in the pilot's seat, fiddling with some controls, passing the time as he planned the lesson with the Force in his head.

' _Grip first, I think_ ', thought the Apprentice, as he pushed the buttons to take the ship over England again. He needed some more information on 'magic'. ' _Then Push and Pull. Perhaps Repulse if he shows his usual aptitude._ He sighed. Harry was ageing so fast, and yet, so slow! He wanted the boy to have a normal childhood, but maybe the children of Prophecy are destined to walk a hard road as soon as they lean to walk. _I suppose Mind Trick, Shield and a few others. He may come up with his own, knowing Harry…_

* * *

Harry was now nearly eleven years old, and he had made far more progress than Galen had even dared to hope for. The boy had more Force stamina than any Force-user his Master had ever heard of! He knew his original had been exemplary, besting even Lord Vader, but still! The boy's midi-chlorian count increased by the week, with all the flexing he was doing in the Force. Galen was proud that his Padawan would be powerful. The boy had no concept of Light and Dark, only Grey. He was taught to use his anger to overcome his opponents, but _never_ let it blind him to what was happening around him. His mind was like an iron fortress in the Force, Galen could feel nothing from him.

Harry was also the same as he was years ago, the smiling and endlessly-cheerful young boy he'd been when he first started learning under Galen, four years ago now. He smiled when he learned something new, and he grinned when praised for it. He lived for praise, and the pride that Galen had in him.

At the moment, Harry was going through his notes on lightsaber construction, gradually building the blueprints for his own, individual set, much like his master- he'd be wielding two lightsabers come the end of the year!

His lessons in Jar'Kai had gone well- he could use two blades without any damage to himself, but he was slow. _That will not always be the case_ , Harry told himself. _I get better every day now!_ He couldn't wait to show Galen his designs. He just hoped the man had the right parts.

As Harry worked, the door slid open to reveal PROXY.

"Oh, hi PROXY! I was just finishing my designs for my sabers! Wanna see?" Harry waved the papers around, crinkling the thin material.

"Hello, Harry, Master would like to see you when you have a chance. He said to bring those plans, actually. He said he had a present for you. Good day." The droid shuffled off with his normal- weird- gait, leaving Harry in a state of shock. He was building them now? What if there was a problem, a fault? He hadn't double-triple checked them yet!

Shaking his head, he gathered up his plans, and then ran off to find his Master.


End file.
